bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hiyori Sarugaki/Archive 1
Hiyori's English VA I know most people thought it was Bowes, as did I, but after contacting her on her Facebook page, she says it's not her. In fact, she also said she's been getting that question constantly. Any thoughts on who else it could be? Also, not Laura Bailey. Also, if anyone doubts the validity of my claims, her Facebook is here: http://www.facebook.com/people/GK-Bowes/775444720 However, you'll have to register an account yourself to ask her. It's hers as she's friends with various other known anime actors, Lowenthal and Sheh, among others. I just hope she doesn't get annoyed with the bombardment of the same question. MementoMoriBlack 05:45, 7 June 2009 (UTC) In episodes 112-138 Hiyori is voiced by Lara Cody also known as L.C. Curci and that was before Laura Bailey took over. Lara Cody is credited as L.C. Curci in the Bleach video game: the 3rd phantom. Mela Lee never voiced Hiyori. Here is a link to the credits. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LU84eHr62o Jade Cooper (talk) 17:14, July 9, 2011 (UTC)Jade Cooper All we can say from this is that she voiced Hiyori in The 3rd Phantom. Video games often use different voice actors when the originals are not available.-- I'll go ahead and add her as Hiyori's voice actor in the 3rd phantom. Jade Cooper (talk) 19:39, July 9, 2011 (UTC)Jade Cooper Cero In episode 128 she fired a blue blast and it made a sound like a Cero so i think it's a Cero.--Kisukeiscool100396 06:02, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I find it doubtful. It's a slim to nil chance because different colored ceros didn't start appearing until the Hueco Mundo arc, when Ulquiorra blasts Ichigo. Let's not forget that the vizards used to be shinigami, and as such, it could be a kido blast or something related to her zanpakuto (I'd have to watch it again to see if it came from her sword or not). Arrancar109 06:27, 21 June 2009 (UTC) If you watch it it looks like the blast that also came out of her sword so i highly doubt its a ceroOne eyed king 04:42, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :RESOLVED Tooth A friend of mine says that hiyori has always had the long tooth but her page says that she didnt have it 100 years before the current time line so can someone show me a link to a close up from the Pendulum Arc. Thx Kon lover123 02:21, 16 July 2009 (UTC) your friend was right and the article is wrong. it can be seen here http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/315.01/08/ and here http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/315.01/09/[[User:One eyed king|One eyed king]] 03:15, 16 July 2009 (UTC) thank you one eyed king Kon lover123 03:35, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :RESOLVED Hiyori's eyes Her irises don't look yellow when hollowfied, they look more orange or amber. Medrike14 02:36, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hiyori's Shikai command... I put down 'Butsutegire' because I couldn't find any spoilers that included the hiragana (katakana, kana, furigana; what?) added to the release command. That's what the symbols literally mean.--Reikson 15:45, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Kido Shouldnt it be noted in his page that she's (at least) kido practicioner, as she used sokatsui without incantation in ep128 (anime)? Firelake 15:32, 31 October 2009 (UTC) Thats assumption it may look somewhat similar but its not Sokatsui, being that no spell is done with incantation without at least giving the number and or the name which she didn't give and two it most likely was concentrated reiatsu. While not used for that purpose alot Shinigami/Vizard can use it in that way. also seen the way that she uses it when her and ichigo lock swords to put more force behind her attack. Salubri 16:13, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :RESOLVED Not Immense Hiyori does NOT have reiatsu on par with any Captain. She's shown nothing to suggest that. Putting her as Great is generous enough. Same with all the VC Vaizards. Councilor 'Rumilee 19:51, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Vizard are classified with Immense Reiatsu on the Wiki as a rule of thumb. While Hiyori has not done anything to demonstrate her power, other Vizard lieutenants, such as Mashiro, have proven that they are capable of taking on captain-level opponents with the aid of their Hollow powers. Mohrpheus 20:19, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Mashiro can also maintain her mask for 15 hours...Your comparison fails. Where's the discussion for this so I can tear down the rest of your arguments.Councilor 'Rumilee 20:35, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Her time limit is irrelevant; her mask didn't last 15 hours against Wonderweiss. Also, the time limit has no correspondence with the amount of power that she gains from the Hollow mask. Since we are discussing power levels here, and not the amount of time they can maintain their masks, my comparison is perfectly legit. Mohrpheus 20:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Because she used too much reiatsu. Mask time is correspondent to Power. The longer Ichigo could maintain his mask the more powerful he got. It makes no sense that Grimmjaw and other Espada, and Captains have Great Spiritual Pressure, and Hiyori has immense, especially considering the Espada are real arrancar, and the Vizard are 'botched pseudo-arrancar'. Councilor 'Rumilee 15:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) That is... actually a very good point. Honestly, I'm not sure why Grimmjow is classified with only great spiritual power, seeing as he was able to give a Hollow-masked Bankai Ichigo such trouble. He should probably be changed to immense. But you're right, it honestly hasn't occurred to me that some of the Shinigami captains only have Great-level reiatsu. This is something that should be brought to an admin's attention, otherwise further edits would just be reverted again. Mohrpheus 16:37, June 7, 2010 (UTC) The issue here is when someone who doesn't understand how either power level definitions or the actual powers work in the bleach. First off Councilor your whole argument carries no wait in determining who should have what level of what. The argument you presented was said before and once again you can't correspond a military rank someone held 100 years ago to their capabilities in the current time. The whole concept of oh they were just lieutenants wont work here. Secondly as mohrpheus pointed out Mashiro and Hachi have proven themselves more than capable of taking on their high level opponents. By nature of being Vizards though not necessarily the same level of power out right they are just as capable of having exceeding levels of power being duel natured as Ichigo is or even Tosen. Thirdly None of these are determined by how long someone can maintain their mask thats an issue of stamina hence the stamina training Ichigo went through as well as self-imposed energy conservation as stated by Kensei. Also Your notion of what you think you know about Espada and Vizard is flawed. Arrancar are hollows who gain shinigami like traits, Vizards are Shinigami who gain hollow powers. Your argument about pseudo arrancar comes from Aizen who states his opinion (mostly meant to mock) which is not a fact of what they are or their capabilities or physiology. Beyond all that the concept on power levels are simple. Average captains have Great power levels it doesn't mean they are weak it means they have not shown themselves possessing a immense power level, when it does occur it can be changed accordingly. Aizen has Immense which is the highest, his reiatsu effect on Grimmjow alone alongside Grimmjows rank places the Espada at Great. Ichigo's inability to fight him would correspond with the same issue most combatants had with fighting the Arrancar at first. Ichigo's in fact has a constantly fluctuating spiritual level, one which he doesn't know how to control. The same issue comes up with how he could defeat grimmjow but not Nnoitra but Zaraki who Ichigo had previously won against (due to a draw and Kenpachi giving his the win) could take down the 5th Espada. A prime example there being Zaraki got used to Nnoitra's reiatsu and could cut him where others failed. Having two power reserves to call from affords them more spiritual power as hybrids, as always not all are created equal in power because it is determined on how that power is used. Ichigo's is inconsistent. It takes him time and countless battling of the same opponent before he is capable of doing what various captains have done just in one battle. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:10, June 7, 2010 (UTC) (The response by user:Councilor Rumilee was removed for use of profanity) Apparently your incapable of having a conversation on an adult level, besides the fact that your arugments completely miss the point of what was being explained. This site does not cater to your personal opinion of how things should be done especially when you decided to use that kind of language and disrespect other users who are trying to explain things when your entire argument is baseless and determined by your personal opinion and preference.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:10, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Cero um...I have an image for her Cero should you want it. --暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 23:39, July 13, 2010 (UTC)'' The picture does not really show much and is missing its licence & fair use rationale info, which is required under the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy. A .gif would be much better. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 09:56, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't she have a tooth that sometimes sticks out of her mouth in the manga? -Bluestripe the Wild I must be the only one who disapproves of GIF images.--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 10:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC)'' A .gif can show a lot more than a single picture can. There is no decent quality shot of Hiyori using the cero because of how it was animated, so the choice is between a .gif or not illustrating it at all. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:50, July 15, 2010 (UTC) freckles I remember seeing freckles on her. was that feature forgotton, or am I wrong? :From time to time, unimportant things can be omitted, if you have references feel free to add omitted information if you feel it is important!! It is fixed now!! Remember must be referenced!! And for crying out loud, sign your posts!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 17:03, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Longest control time Should be noted it took Hiyori the longest to regain control from her hollow when she went through the training. It's stated in episode 125 Chris-the-killer 09:26, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :"As Love fights the possessed Ichigo, Lisa asks the other Visored what's the longest time any of them have ever taken in the inner Hollow subjugation battles. Kensei notes to her that Hiyori took sixty-nine minutes and 2 seconds and tells her that Ichigo is up to sixty-eight minutes and 44 seconds." :" She took the longest to defeat her inner Hollow out of all the current Visored (excluding Ichigo, who took about the same amount of time), at 69 minutes and 2 seconds." As you see the article mentions it twice!!